And I Will Be Icarus
by ToastedToastada
Summary: "...someone who could hold them down and ravish them, but who doesn't do a thing unless they allow him to." Powerplay between Russia/America. De-anon from LJ. PWP/Yaoi


**And I Will Be Icarus**

**Summation:**"...smutty fic in which America's partner is totally getting off on the fact that they're in bed with this insanely powerful person, someone who could hold them down and ravish them, but who doesn't do a thing unless they allow him to."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia and do not profit in any way from this.

**Warning: **Contains PWP and more metaphors than a weeping cock. YAOI and Russ/Ame stuff.

**A/N: **Deanon with minor tweaks from the Hetalia Kink Meme on Livejournal.

* * *

Every time he hugged Alfred, it felt like he was embracing the sun. It was so energetic and warm in your arms that you couldn't bear to let go if you wanted to; even with having the terrifying knowledge of how close you were to burning up in it.

Perhaps the perfect metaphor for Ivan's current situation.

Alfred was panting heavily underneath him on the bed, his eyes closed, head thrown back with his hips bucking at each stretching thrust of fingers as Ivan prepared him. It almost seemed sinful for such a powerful man to look so vulnerable, so helpless.

Still, it never ceased to amuse him how Alfred was at his most deceiving when there wasn't any effort being put forth into the deception.

Ivan might be physically larger, more intimidating on a certain level, but he knew he could not match Alfred's brute strength. Oh he had tried, had first entertained the thought that he could subdue the other nation in a physical confrontation without much effort on his part. It had been shocking to find out that he was wrong. And, on a certain level, it had been _thrilling_ to find out he was wrong.

He leaned down and started pressing open mouth kisses over exposed, sun-touched flesh. Over anywhere, but near those pouting lips.

"C'mon, stop being a tease," Alfred whined impatiently, throwing him a half-hearted glare.

If Alfred wanted to he could easily force the kiss, claim Ivan's lips and ravage him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop him. If the other wanted to he could easily reverse their positions; Ivan could just as easily be under Alfred, begging for that kiss.

That thought shouldn't be so arousing.

"Ah, but Alfred likes it when I tease." And to prove his point Ivan gripped Alfred's twitching cock and thumbed the exposed head, the hand still stretching and preparing picking up speed in its movements. Hips jerked upwards as Alfred pressed eagerly into the much desired touch.

"Mmmhmm. Yeaaaaah, like that."

Giving a smug smile, Ivan stopped his lewd stimulation of Alfred's vital regions. The near-howl of dismay that followed was both instant and gratifying. He had to stop himself from giggling at the mixed expression of want and outrage on Alfred's face, he really didn't want to be thrown off the bed.

"Please? Ivan _please_. _Ivaaahhhn_." It was an unspoken agreement not to use their formal names while alone together. They were impersonal, and what they did was the acme of trust between the two. Alfred trusted Ivan to not take advantage of him when he allowed himself to be seen as something other than 'the hero'.

Ivan trusted Alfred to not split his head open like a rotten melon.

"I spoil you." That was all the warning he gave before Ivan lined up his own erection at Alfred's increasingly inviting entrance. Keeping steadying hands on the others hips he pushed in slowly, savoring the heat - savoring the way sweaty hands grasped cotton sheets as he reigned himself in from bucking wildly.

It was only when they were fully joined that he granted Alfred his kiss, one that spoke more of play than force. Soon Alfred's moans were muffled by the sound of his own quickened breathing as he started rocking his hips back and forth, never completely leaving the burning heat that engulfed him.

Over too soon, it was always over far too soon. When Alfred came Ivan was not far behind him. With the way his cock was being clutched so lewdly within Alfred's body, it was hard not to.

Ivan used a strategically placed towel near the end of the bed to wipe them down (as dried cum flakes on the sheets in the morning were not pleasant). As soon as he laid down, Alfred snaked his arms around him, laying his head against Ivan's broad chest with sigh of contentment. After their first time together Ivan had resented being cuddled so easily, used as if he were a giant teddy bear. But when he thought about it later he realized that it was _because_ Alfred trusted him. Trusted him now to keep the ghosts away, both those imaginary and those created from past mistakes.

There were different types of power, Ivan understood this well enough. While it was a switch in power that he wasn't used to, he didn't think it was a necessarily bad one.

For now he would simply hold his little sun against him and smile.


End file.
